


Road Runners

by Tseecka



Series: Alphabet Meme [12]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Motorbikes are Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y is for Yamaha bike</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Runners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



Unexpected death had made Nick a cautious man.

He'd known that this job would likely kill him--you didn't fraternize with dinosaurs every other day and expect to live long--but still, it was unexpected, getting shot.

Even less expected was waking up again--to Stephen's worried face, nonetheless. They'd hugged, kissed, and had sex with a rubber, because Nick was determined not to tempt fate. No more taking stupid risks--ever.

Yet, somehow, Stephen had managed to talk Nick into racing down the highway on a shiny new Yamaha--otherwise known as certain death. All Nick could do was hang on tight and try not to yell.


End file.
